


The End For Both of You

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, First Time, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Mention Switching, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, The Protagonist's POV, bottom neil, rather go to what than without tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: His name was Neil.Blonde hair, grey eyes, British accent. Typical.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	The End For Both of You

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to understand Tenet and ended up writing porn wtf

His name was Neil.

Blonde hair, grey eyes, British accent. _Typical_. He was studying Physics; master degree, he told you that, at the time you met him in the bar. You didn't — couldn't take your eyes off his smile; wide, splitting ear to ear and showing his little canine teeth. The way he laughed, the way he looked at you like you were the whole world.

You remembered it.

_'See you at the beginning.'_

Yep. That smile.

He was young here — still in his twenties, still having those urges and you could feel him shift, chubbing in his pants when you smile back. The deep red blush spreading across his pale cheeks as he murmured something to himself. You knew the blush didn't come from the fourth Vodka Tonic.

You still didn't tell him about time reversing when he leaned in and pecked the corner of your mouth. You let him until it became a kiss; light, briefing, lingering on your lips.

"I don't usually do this," he muttered against your mouth. "But I have a good feeling about you, though."

You remembered how much Neil liked to kiss you. Before a mission, after a mission, every single one. So this wasn't much different. It was way smoother, though, since Neil didn't grow a beard yet.

You hummed. "I don't usually do this either."

"Really? I thought you always fling, that's why you don't tell me your name."

You shrugged, "I've already told you."

" _The Protagonist_ wasn't considered a name… was it?"

You couldn't help but laugh, placing a kiss on his lips again.

"Are we going to do more, or you still want to continue asking?"

Neil shivered, his lips curved up into a smile against yours.

"I think you know my answer."

—

Neil clawed at your suit as he tried to yank it off, still didn't break the kiss you'd been pressing to him for nearly a minute. You're at Neil's place, stumbling towards the bed as Neil led you to. By the time you were done kissing and Neil won at the battle with your suit, he practically ripped his clothes off before he jumped on the bed.

"Let me do it," he looked up at you and you nodded. Watching his long fingers fumbling around your zipper, you let out a low groan that made Neil quiver with need. You could see that his cock was already dripping pre-cum, pooling wet spot on the sheets.

He didn't waste time before he swallowed your hard cock, sucking, licking it in the way you knew it's his style. You bucked your hips as you grasped his fluffy blonde hair in your fist and pulled him closer. You knew he could deepthroat you; he had done it so many times. Neil gagged, moaning blissfully around your thick cock in his mouth, looking up at your face with watering eye, pupils dark with lust as he continued to let you fuck his throat until you pulled out.

"On your hands and knees," you ordered. Neil easily obliged, rolling into the position; presenting his ass for you.

"Lube and rubbers are in the second drawer…"

You hummed before getting the supplies. Impatiently, Neil let out a needy whine when he felt your slick thumb rubbing over his hole. You wanted to tease him, but not this time. You wanted to be gentle because it's his first time, even though Neil rather like to be rough with. So you spent time stretching him on three fingers, and Neil just didn't stop fucking himself before your eyes.

"God, if you don't fuck me right now I'm gonna cum—"

You slapped his ass, earning a yelp.

"Jesus!"

"Easy, buddy," you cooed softly as you admired the sight of past Neil writhing beneath him. As you withdrew your fingers and slid a condom onto your cock, you saw Neil's pucker fluttering, glistening with lube you put on him. You felt your guts twisted in knots just from the sight. _Shit, he's beautiful as always._

Your cock was pushed through the rim almost easily, but after three fingers Neil was still tight. You paused, gritting your teeth to prevent yourself from cumming too soon as you waited for Neil to adjust. His moans and whines fell from his pretty lips, and the moment he shifted his hips you knew that was an encouragement.

"C'mon, fuck me, oh fuck… fuck, there, yes!"

Having been started with a steady pace, you increased your speed and more brutal. Neil fisted the sheets until his knuckles went white, moaning prettily as he moved his hips, maintaining the perfect angle for you to slam into his prostate in every thrust.

"Fuck," you growled into his ears, teeth scraping over the shell. "You feel good, so tight."

"Yeah, your cock is so big… fuck, gonna cum, _please_ ," Neil begged. His cock throbbing hard between his thighs. You moved your head to capture his lips with your own, tongue battling against each other. It was sweet, a little bitterness and sweetness of Vodka Tonic, and his pre-cum. You know you wouldn't last long either, this felt too good with Neil's body clenching your cock so perfectly.

You fucked him through his orgasm. Neil almost squealed in a high-pitched voice as he came, all sensitive since you didn't stop thrusting into him until you released in the condom. You panted hard, groaning as his hole still tried milking you when you pulled out and cleaned up.

"That was so sick," Neil chuckled. "Fuck, I'm gonna feel this for days."

"Mm-hmm," you nodded, maybe that was true. Might be.

"Will you let me fuck you next time?" Neil asked softly, just above a whisper as he slumped on your chest. His hair tickled your neck, but you let him snuggle close to you. The warmth of his body was always pleasant.

You paused, "You want to?"

"As much as I want you to fuck me again, yes. I promise I'll make you feel good."

Staring at his puppy eyes, you laughed.

"I know you will."

That's why Neil could fuck you into limp at _your_ first time. He had plenty of practice.

Neil yawned, closing his eyes and resting his head on your shoulders. "Will you stay?"

"Hmm… If you insist."

Neil giggled, smiling. "Ha. If I'm so dramatic I'd say _please_."

You grinned, "I'll stay for a night, but I have an early mission."

"Huh, fine by me."

You looked at Neil's face, still pretty and peaceful when he rested. Sometimes you wondered if you still could save him. Changing what happened behind that door. Changing their end.

You didn't even realize how long you'd been watching him.

"Hey," Neil mumbled softly, eyes still closed, like he knew what you're thinking. "Just sleep, tomorrow can wait."

"Okay," you hummed in agreement and laid beside him. The jingle of the coin hanging from the red string echoed in your mind.

You still had time with this — with _Neil_ — until it's the end for both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> be gentle I rlly have no idea but kudos and comments are always welcome uwu


End file.
